


Invite to Self

by Caprica_Janeway



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprica_Janeway/pseuds/Caprica_Janeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon inviting herself to Nicole’s wedding perks the curiosity of Andy’s family members, particularly the ex-Mrs Flynn. (Sharon/Andy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn't a lot of time to change, but she always liked to make an effort.

The first dress was too flashy, the second too conservative. The third one distracted her with thoughts of a now insignificant other. The fourth, however, sat somewhere between appropriate and running out of time to find another. It was a wedding after all, and it wasn't hers, so formal but understated was necessary.

So what she chose was a sleeveless pale pink dress that sat just above the knees. The colour gave her a certain softness that she felt would bestow a sense of calmness and ease, and she completed the look with a fitted white jacket. While she gently curled the layers of hair that framed her face she heard someone knocking on the front door.

She turned off the curling wand and called out to her visitor to let him know she was on her way. Sharon checked her face from each angle in the mirror, and on her last turn she decided to apply one final coat of lipstick before she heard the door knocking again.

By the time the next knock came about she had begun to open the door.

"Andy," she spoke.

He was sure he was going to say something. He knew before the door opened that he was caught between frustrated and anxious, half-wondering if his captain had changed her mind about attending the wedding with him. But now he just looked at her, this other her that he knew was still his captain but different some how.

"Ah, Captain — ah, I mean Sharon. Sorry, I..." Andy checked his watch. "Oh, sorry to rush you, but we are going to be late if we don't leave now. Are you ok to go?" One part hoping she was ready, another part still at a loss as to why she was coming at all.

"Sure, just let me get my bag."

Sharon turned and picked up her small purse from the lounge and turned back to Andy. She noticed he kept moving his neck about, adjusting his collar as if his shirt wasn't sitting right.

Throughout the course of the last two days she steadily realised he was becoming agitated and despondent. She only had small glimpses into his private life. But, she was starting to understand that his dedication to his job was part a of a need he had to make amends in his personal life.

Sharon looked him over, and came over to his side. She tapped his arm to get him to focus his attention away from his shirt collar. When he did look at her, she held onto his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm ready if you are," she said.

As she smiled at him, and gently held his arm, he felt his neck loosen and his chest expand. He took a deep breath, and turned them both towards the door.

"After you," he offered.

.

* * *

.

They had been stuck at the lights for the last five minutes. Andy had been resting his elbow on the window, tapping the roof, waiting for something - anything to get things moving.

Sharon sighed quietly and pulled out her phone. She scanned through traffic reports, all of them abysmal. Even if they got past this set of lights, the next set was banked up with a traffic accident. She considered telling Andy about the accident, but the only way around the incident would be to pull across to the left lane and push in front of everyone else. She shook her head at the report she was reading. Traffic hadn't even made it to the scene, and the nearest available vehicle wasn't going to be there for another twenty minutes.

"Oh joy the lights are green, but we'll be lucky if we can even crawl past the intersection before they change again." Andy said, throwing his hands in the air.

Sharon looked in Andy's glove compartment. She had an idea.

"Andy, text your daughter. Tell her you will be walking her down the aisle, but you may be another five minutes."

"Another five minutes? More like another thirty," Andy replied, completely confused by her assessment of the situation.

"I have another proposal," Sharon pulled the siren from the glove compartment.

Andy looked at the siren, then at Sharon as if she had gone completely mad, "Ah…" he began. "Are we on our way to a crime scene?" he asked.

"We will be if you miss this wedding. There is a traffic accident two blocks from here, and not far from the church. Traffic isn't on the scene yet, but I can be. Put your siren on and pull into the left lane. We're making a turn here, and we are getting out of this mess now."

Andy started opening his mouth to say something. But he shook his head and laughed to himself. "Okay Captain. I got say Captain, you are full of surprises."

.

* * *

.

"Oh god, maybe I should join you at the scene of the accident."

Andy pulled the car into the driveway of the church. He noticed the familiar figure of a woman with her arms tightly crossed in front of her chest, and behind her stood his daughter, looking as beautiful as he imagined. Sharon looked from Andy to the woman in front of them before quickly turning the siren off.

"Well at least they know you're here now," she offered, smiling and nodding her head as the bride cautiously waved to her.

"Yeah, them and the whole church I imagine." Andy replied, unbuckling his seat belt.

He had only just managed to push the seat belt away from him when the short brunette on the other side began tapping on his window.

"Andrew Daniel Flynn—"

"Oh god my whole name," he grumbled under his breath.

"Take a breath Andy, remember your blood pressure," Sharon added.

Andy turned to Sharon, who seemed to offer both sympathy and an apology. He wasn't sure what she had to be sorry about, if it wasn't for her idea he'd still be stuck swearing at the traffic.

Andy's ex-wife tapped on his window again. As Andy turned around he watched her move her hands to her hips, waiting reluctantly for what excuse he would give this time.

Looking at Karen he remembered the stubborn gaze of those brown eyes staring back at him as if they had travelled back twenty years. The old excuses started to run through his head. All the ones he had used before, and some he had remembered keeping just in case. They were never outright lies, more like exaggerations to cover misdeeds, or broken promises he glazed over with altruistic intentions.

She had stepped back from his door, and began to purse her lips. She seemed ready to retort before he had even spoke. There was nothing she hadn't heard before. He always had a habit of forgetting how well she remembered everything.

"Hi, I'm Sharon, Sharon Raydor."

Sharon had gotten out of the car and come around to Andy's side in the time that his ex-wife was glaring at him. She offered her hand to Karen, who had flinched at her introduction, and looked over at Andy before accepting Sharon's hand.

"Hi, Sharon you say?"

Andy hummed louder then he had intended, and both women looked over at him as he scratched his head.

"Sharon, hmm, why is your name familiar to me?"

Andy had gotten out of the car. He looked over to Sharon to ascertain if she was going to add something, before shrugging and moving beside her.

"Karen, she was - is, I guess, married to Jack Raydor."

Karen's eyebrows rose and she looked like she was going to say something when Sharon stepped in.

"Excuse me, Karen is it? My apologies for the siren earlier, and delaying Andy, but I actually need to take Andy's car for a moment over to the car accident just down the road. I won't be long, but I need to check it out."

Karen's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked over at her daughter while they both processed the woman standing before them. Why was Andy bringing the wife of an old drinking buddy to his daughter's wedding, she wondered. A woman who appeared to be working with him. A woman who was quite different from the usual women she had seen him with.

"Sharon don't bother," Andy began. He had picked up his phone and noticed an alert had come through regarding the traffic accident. "It looks like someone was able to get to the scene before you."

"What's the hold up?"

They all turned to the middle-aged man with short grey hair as he walked over to Karen's side. "There are a few worried faces in there. Is this wedding happening or not?"

Andy slammed the car door, which made everyone turn back to him. "Hold up Ryan. We're just making some introductions that's all." Andy replied.

Sharon smiled and reached out for Andy. He was too focused on glaring at Ryan to notice her action, but he hid his surprise well when she squeezed his hand.

"Hmm," Karen uttered. She turned her head towards her daughter before looking back at Andy and Sharon. She looked at their hands for a moment before walking over to the both of them.

"I guess you'll need to sit with us," Karen said to Sharon as she turned her head and smiled at the other woman.

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble. Andy, you should probably say hello to your daughter before you walk her down the aisle."

Sharon turned back to Andy to see his expression turn upwards, as if his whole body has become lighter. "Really?" He asked, looking over at his daughter.

Nicole was hesitant, but her eyes never left her father's as she moved past her mother and stepfather and reached out her hand. "I'd like it if you could share today with me Dad." Nicole looked behind her, and reached out her other hand to her stepfather. "I'd like it, if both of you could share this day with me. Could you do that? Both of you?" She asked, looking at both of them.

Sharon watched the faces of the two men, equally touched by Nicole's honest, quiet request. They nodded their agreement, and each took Nicole by the arm as they walked towards the church. Sharon thought of her own daughter, and her heart pulled at her as she wondered if Jack would ever be so eager to walk her down the aisle.

Karen studied the distant look in Sharon's eyes. She followed her line of sight to her own daughter and her two fathers. She wasn't sure what made Sharon Raydor look at her daughter that way, but part of her felt like she was invading a personal moment. The only way she could halt that feeling was by making her presence known.

"Sharon, come with me. Let's get you seated before Dean's family start to wonder if they can get a refund on the reception booking."

Sharon looked over at Andy, his daughter, and her stepfather once more. Happy that the situation between all three seemed peaceful, she stepped back towards Karen.

"Lead the way".

.

.

.

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invite to Self is a play on the term “Note to Self”. No real reason for the title beyond that, and the fact that I’ve always been amused by Sharon inviting herself to the wedding.
> 
> In case you’re curious, there are three more chapters in this story :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you Dean Christopher Whittaker take Nicole Susanna Flynn to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

Andy had shuffled forward in the pew. It wasn't that he couldn't see the couple, he just couldn't sit comfortably. Sharon had noticed his growing discomfort and reached out her hand to him. But Andy was too busy looking at his daughter, and as his body fought with some anxiety, a feeling of calmness swept over him.

_"I do."_

Andy felt the gentle way she rubbed circles on his hand. Her touch was so delicate that it almost tickled. He instantly felt grounded as the soothing motion cooled his skin, and refocused his attention.

_"And do you Nicole Susanna Flynn take Dean Christopher Whittaker to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

It was no longer just her hand, but her whole body felt closer to him. He was comforted by her perfume, and the warmth of the arm next to his own. For a moment he had to close his eyes, just to remind himself where he was, and what he was there for.

_"I do."_

The cheers around Andy took him out of the moment. As he opened his eyes he saw the excitement in Sharon as she applauded for the young couple. Her whole face was alight with happiness. Her enthusiasm was catching, and he finally felt the last of his anxiety peter away. Andy was so caught in the moment, Sharon had to poke him so he would focus his attention back towards his daughter.

As he turned away from Sharon, she raised her eyebrows and shook her head, smirking at his distraction. When she looked up again she saw Karen stare at her from her daughter's side. She smiled at Sharon, but her eyes remained passive.

"Andy it's your turn."

"Oh," he said, moving towards Nicole and hugging his daughter. He then moved across to shake the hand of his new son in law. When Andy stepped back, he watched the happy couple walk down the aisle to cheers and applause.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy Andy, not even on our wedding day."

Andy turned to his side and saw Karen standing there. She passed her bag to her husband and patted Andy's arm. "I'll see you at the reception then," turning to look behind Andy and towards Sharon. "Both of you, I hope."

Andy and Sharon watched Karen and her husband walk down the aisle before they turned back to look at each other.

"So far so good?" Sharon asked.

Andy shrugged his shoulders, still a little overwhelmed by his daughter's wedding to really read much into his ex-wife's behaviour. "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

Sharon stepped forward and took his arm.

Andy took a moment and looked around the room at all the guests leaving the church. He saw Sharon on his arm and was transfixed by her appearance.

"What?" she asked.

Andy was caught by how the light filtered through the building, or more importantly how it danced across the tiny flecks of gold in Sharon's auburn hair.

"Andy, what is it?" Sharon leaned towards him in concern.

Andy tapped her hand wrapped in his arm, "it'll keep."

.

* * *

.

The ride to the reception was a lot quieter than the ride to the wedding. The traffic had eased off considerably, and the reception was to be held in two large white tents on a property outside the city. It had taken an hour to drive there, but as everyone of the guests would be facing the same journey, Andy was no longer stressed about the traffic. For him, the most important thing was seeing his daughter get married. The rest of today would just be something he needed to get through.

"Weddings are a lot different then I remember," Andy commented. "The planning process, wow. I'm sure less time has been spent on forming diplomatic relations with the middle-east, than the hours I've spent on flowers."

Sharon had overheard some of his discussions on the phone about seating arrangements and floral choices. He'd done a lot of research on all the little details in the months leading up to the event. She remembered coming into work one morning finding the murder room flooded with different types of flowers. He had been to six different florists that morning for samples. He had been very pleased when the team had eventually narrowed it down to a delicate arrangement of white ranunculus and camellias. To everyone's shock, it had been Lieutenant Provenza who had provided most of the help with deciding on the flowers. When Sharon had vocalised her surprise, it took a stern glare from Provenza to keep all their mouths shut on why he of all people was so well suited to picking out wedding flowers.

A few days later, she had overheard a distraught Andy on the phone with his ex. She had decided against his choice in flowers, and the whole incident had escalated into arguments best left in the past. His whole composure had changed that day. He was angry at first but his shoulders had slumped, and his answers to questions came a little slower. His enthusiasm had been deflated and from then on, every call he had about the wedding had him on edge.

"What else is different? From your experience with this wedding, and your past experience, how is it different?"

Andy looked over at Sharon before looking back at the road in front of him. He felt it was a little odd to ask, but maybe she was just trying to make polite conversation.

"Oh there are other things, little things really. Like the gifts for example. When I got married 100 years ago," Sharon rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. "…we ended up with three toasters, and at least four of the same cutlery set. These days they have online gift lists, and then there was this idea of a wishing well Nicole mentioned. I don't know. It just seems a little more organised, and the little details are suddenly more important than they used to be. When I got married all we had to think about was the colour scheme, and everything had to match that."

"Oh? and what colour did you have?"

Andy breathed out and tried to suppress a grin, "did you know that apricot is not just a fruit?"

"Orange? You had an orange themed wedding?" Sharon asked, not even disguising her horror.

"No apricot. It's basically a pastel version of orange. The colour wasn't so bad but…"

Sharon scoffed at that, and poked his arm, "but?"

Sharon was positively enjoying teasing him, and funnily enough he was ok with it. "Three words… ruffle tuxedo shirt."

"Oh my god," Sharon covered her mouth trying to suppress her amusement. "I hope there are pictures somewhere."

Andy sunk a little lower in his seat and tried to pretend he wasn't amused by her amusement. "You know we've all been victims of eighties fashion. If I remember correctly, there is a picture of you from the academy with—"

"Don't finish that sentence Lieutenant," Sharon said, with three parts warning to her voice, one part self inflicted embarrassment.

"Yes Ma'am."

.

* * *

.

As they drove over a small hill they began to glimpse the tops of the white tents. The sun had started to set, and a series of white lights adorned each tent, creating what Sharon hoped would be a peaceful and romantic atmosphere for Nicole and Dean.

"We're here," Andy announced. He looked over at Sharon whose gaze out the window had transfixed her somewhere else. It was hard to tell with how well she guarded herself. But beneath her awe at the lights, he sensed something bigger stealing her thoughts.

"Sharon," he touched her shoulder gently. He followed the direction of her sight till she turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, right, sorry. So what's the plan?"

"The plan? The plan is we go in. Eat some food. Wish our best. And then leave at an appropriate time."

Sharon scoffed at him. "That's not a plan Andy. The wedding was easy. All you had to do was keep quiet and then offer your congratulations to the bride and groom. There is very little quite time at receptions. You realise you're going to have to socialise, right?"

On some level Andy knew this. On another level he hoped he could just occupy himself with eating and just nod at whatever barrage of questions his relatives decided to push upon him at that time. But then he thought of his children. Of course he'd want to congratulate his daughter, maybe even get in a dance. Then he thought of his son. They hadn't talked in months, and it became awkward the longer he left it.

"Oh god," he said rubbing his ear. "Another thing, don't say Oh god, Jesus, or anything about Christ or Mary without an actual religious context. My Aunt Louisa is going to be there, and apparently I'm still a child that needs to be scolded any time I say the Lord's name in vain."

Sharon leaned forward watching Andy rub his ear. She wanted to have fun with him and agree with the aunt, but she was more concerned with what he was doing to his ear.

"Andy, what are you doing?"

"What?" Andy turned to her.

Sharon nodded in the direction of his ear, and he looked over at his hand. "Oh this? It's just something I do when I need to relieve stress. You know, to try and lower my blood pressure."

Sharon wondered how well it worked, and if he'd even have an ear left by the end of the night. "And does it help?"

"Sometimes, I guess. Actually you know what?" Andy dropped his ear and turned towards Sharon. "I think it could have another use. We could use it as a signal. Any time one of us is in trouble, caught in a bad conversation, or awkward moment, we could rub our ears to signal to the other person for help."

"A signal? Really? You know Andy, I didn't plan on leaving your side this evening, and I think I can tell when you're in trouble."

Andy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "You may think you'll be by my side but I know how this family works. They have interrogation techniques that you are simply not prepared for."

Sharon cleared her throat as she took off her seatbelt. "You do know who I am right?"

Andy conceded that point and instinctively rubbed his ear again.

"Okay Captain, but don't say I didn't warn you."

.

.

.

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who survived the 80s as a flower girl on three separate occasions, I can attest to the hideous colour scheme I have described above. At each of the weddings I attended, I wore the same puffy sleeved white dress, where the only change from wedding to wedding was the colour of the sash I wore. I’ve had blue, pink, and yes apricot.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy and Sharon left the car and walked towards the entrance of the tent.

"Andy, take my arm," she asked.

"Oh," he replied, smiling down at her which she easily returned.

"Here we go then," he said as they entered the main room.

"I, I don't know what to say," Sharon uttered.

Andy looked across at Sharon. If she was beautiful in the church, she was stunning under the lights of the tent. The twinkling of the lights fluttered across her face, they made her eyes light up, and her smile wider.

"You did well Andy, and look they did order the flowers you chose."

"What?" Andy had to pry his eyes away from Sharon to take a look around at the tables. Sitting on each table was a flower arrangement made up of the white ranunculus and camellias he had suggested.

"They're beautiful Dad,"

"Nicole!" Andy reached out and hugged his daughter. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he saw his son watching from the other side of the room. He smiled at his kid, now hardly a kid, Daniel was pushing thirty.

Sharon noticed the young man from across the room. There was no mistaking him as Andy's son. He had the same cheeky grin, and slightly anxious stance. Sharon looked back at Andy and his daughter, they seemed to be too caught up in their hug to notice the young man. So she decided to take the initiative. Stepping to the side of Andy and his daughter she waved her hand towards him. Eventually he saw her and cautiously waved back. She had to smile a bit wider, and wave her hand towards herself a little more enthusiastically, but eventually Daniel got the hint and made his way over to the group.

"Hi," Daniel said to Sharon.

The greeting was enough to pull Nicole away from her father. Sharon happily shook the boy's hand, introducing herself before motioning Andy towards him.

"Hey kid, it's been a while. How have you been?" Andy asked.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and glanced over at his sister before looking at his father again. "Oh you know, keeping busy. You?"

"Yeah, pretty much the same," Andy replied, nodding and smiling like he was waiting for when he could stop.

"Dad, you know Daniel just got a promotion. He's going to be the lead designer on our latest project."

"Really? Congratulations kid," Andy carefully tapped Daniel's shoulder. "I mean I knew you were talented, both of you. I still can't believe you both work together, the way you used to fight as kids." he added, looking over at Nicole. "I mean what I want to say is — I'm so proud of you both, I hope you know that."

Daniel was quiet, he nodded once then turned his attention to Sharon. "So Sharon, how do you know my father?"

"Oh, we work together. I'm ah—"

"She's my boss," Andy added, "and friend of course."

"Of course." Daniel replied.

Both Daniel and Nicole looked at Sharon and Andy like they were trying to figure out a puzzle. Between the two of them they both started and stopped, trying to ask a question neither of them knew how to start.

"I'm glad you showed up Dad. We thought you might not. I mean—" Daniel started.

"I guess you must have heard me on the phone with your mother," Andy added.

Sharon smiled uncomfortably at Nicole, almost tempted to rub her own ear.

"I'm sorry you heard that kid," Andy added. "I… I don't know, I ah—"

"Yeah I get it ok. I'm not a kid anymore, you don't get along with her, don't try and sell it to me as anything more than that."

"Daniel, please not now." Nicole pleaded with her brother.

"Sorry Nic, never mind. I should probably go check that your new step-kids haven't gotten into the wedding cake yet." Daniel looked briefly at his father who had remained silent with his focus shifting to somewhere on the floor. "It was nice meeting you Sharon, enjoy the rest of the evening," he added, smiling at her and Nicole before leaving.

Sharon looked over at Andy, and gently prodded his arm. He looked up at her briefly to confirm he was ok, if slightly embarrassed.

Nicole looked between the two of them. Her eyes were soft and she looked down in her father's direction.

"Dad," Nicole said, "you know you owe me a dance."

Her father looked straight up at her. He wasn't sure he had heard her right. "A dance? Aren't you supposed to dance with your husband first?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "It's my wedding, I can change a few traditions around if I want to."

Andy was starting to mumble a response, and Sharon bumped his arm. "Andy, when a woman asks you to dance, the appropriate response is to give her your arm."

Nicole and Andy looked over at Sharon. They were smiling in the exact same manner. She found the similarities between father and daughter amusing.

Andy presented his arm to his daughter, but he was still smiling at Sharon. The gesture did not go unnoticed by his daughter. Nicole took her father's arm and turned to see her mother looking at her from across the room. Her mother looked a little puzzled, and edged her neck out a little further to see Sharon standing with them. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned around and addressed the DJ to play something appropriate. Andy had missed the gesture completely, and walked his daughter to the dance floor.

"Have fun," Sharon said as they walked off.

Sharon watched as people stood aside allowing Nicole and Andy to take the floor. His daughter was incredibly thoughtful. She seemed to instinctively see when Andy was in trouble and was brave enough to take the initiative. Looking across the floor, she saw Andy's son watching them dance. She could understand Daniel's reluctance to trust his father. She only hoped that seeing him witness Andy with Nicole might spark in him a need to reconcile.

"My, my Andrew is getting old."

Sharon shook her head and looked to her side, then looking down saw an old lady who was looking at Andy while holding her glasses at least an inch from her face.

"You should sit with me dear. It looks peculiar you standing here watching my nephew on your own," the old woman added.

"Nephew? You mean Andy?"

The old woman placed her glasses properly on her face and looked up at Sharon. She blinked a few times before narrowing her gaze at her. "Andrew Flynn, I know who I meant. Now come sit down with me, and keep me company."

"Are you his Aunt Louisa?" Sharon asked, as she was being led by the old woman to the table behind them.

"Why yes I am," Louisa replied, nudging her chair from the table as loudly as possible, while glaring at the man behind her.

"Here, let me help," Sharon pulled out Louisa's chair for her, and waited till she was seated comfortably before returning to her own.

"So which one are you then dear? Therese? Angie? Patricia? Oh you aren't that blonde thing with a different hair do, are you?"

Sharon smiled with her lips, but her eyes were as wide as if she had just sat on a pin. "Ah, I'm Sharon."

"Sharon? No, no, that can't be right. Hmm on second thoughts you must be Sandra. You definitely look like Sandra, there's no fooling me."

"Hmm," Sharon began.

"So tell me, what has my Andrew been saying about me? Probably feeding you some half-ass bullshit about how religious I am."

"Um—"

"Just between me, you, and the lamp post I only go to church for the air conditioning. In winter I'm agnostic, but I need to keep that boy on his toes."

"Well the summers can be brutal in California," Sharon replied, not really sure what she could offer the older woman at this point.

Louisa leaned across the table. Her two sets of pearls bounced across the cutlery as she narrowed in on Sharon. "You don't look like a blonde. Katia always tells me my Andrew likes blondes. Were you blonde Sandra? I don't think you'd look good as a blonde. I don't care what Andrew prefers, you keep your hair that colour."

"Oh, okay," Sharon looked over at the dance floor. Andy had stopped dancing but seemed to be having fun laughing with his daughter.

"What are you doing to your ear? That's a most peculiar habit you have there."

Sharon looked at the hand cradling her ear, and placed it back on the table. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I ah—"

"Ma'am? Oh no that won't do at all. Call me Louisa, except when Katia comes around, then you must call me Mrs Flynn. She hates that— and it's delightful." Louisa chuckled in her chair. "So Sandra, how did you meet my Andrew?"

"Ah well," Sharon began, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We work together—"

"At the police station?! My, my you don't look like… I mean I just can't picture you in a uniform."

"Hmm," Sharon smiled, nodding her head. "Well I don't wear it often. I'm actually Andy... Andrew's commanding officer."

Louisa shuffled her chair closer to Sharon. The noise on the temporary wooden panels made such a disturbance that the table next to theirs looked up to check on the sound. Sharon just smiled at them as sweetly as she could, before turning back to Louisa, who seemed completely oblivious to the situation.

"Tell me dear, when you're in a dangerous situation do you get Andrew to fire the gun for you?"

"Hmm," Sharon began, pursing her lips she looked over at Andy. He was having another dance with his daughter, and seemed even more relaxed then during the first one. When she looked back down at Louisa, the older woman seemed to be hanging on the edge of her seat for an answer. "Oh, well I fire the gun, and sometimes if Andrew is well behaved, he gets to fire the gun too."

Louisa's eyes lit up with excitement. She tried moving her chair even closer to Sharon but gave up when even the noise the chair was making was starting to bother her. Leaning in the rest of the way she whispered, "is it fun?"

"Louisa, haven't you got a grandchild to torment?"

Sharon looked up from Louisa and saw Karen standing behind the old woman. Louisa huffed, turning around she glared at the other woman.

"Katia, why must you be so rude? No wonder Andrew left you."

Karen seemed completely unfazed by the insult. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out Louisa's chair and watched as the old woman grumbled her way to her feet. Louisa looked between Sharon and Karen before walking off in a huff.

"She's a character," Sharon uttered as soon as said character was out of sight.

"Oh yeah, a real gem that one," Karen said, as she looked to the seat Louisa had left. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Karen," Sharon replied emphasising the other woman's actual name.

"Hmm," Karen smiled. "I guess somethings don't change. Andy's taught you his signal." Karen leaned across the table, "I saw you rubbing your ear from three tables away."

"Oh," Sharon tapped her fingers on the table.

"You're not going to try it again? He might actually look over this time."

Sharon looked over at Andy. He was sitting down at a nearby table talking to his son. There was no one else with them, not even Nicole. At one point he saw the boy laugh a little, with his father joining in.

Karen saw what Sharon was looking at, and she had to stop herself from appearing surprised.

"You're wrong Karen. Somethings do change."

.

.

.

tbc.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack Raydor - why?" Karen asked as the waiter brought them fresh drinks.

Sharon almost dropped the peanuts she had been holding as she began to laugh. Karen watched this woman who for the last five minutes during a conversation on inconsequential things had maintained a reserved, even demure composure suddenly break out into laughter at her questioning her choice in husband. There was something affectionate in her laughter, almost contagious. Karen struggled to hold back her own laughter as a result.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so rude about someone you're still married too."

Sharon settled her laugh down quickly as she was once again reminded that yes she was still married to the man. "Barely, we're barely married. We've been separated for the last twenty years. I ah… it's complicated."

Karen nodded her head, "I see. So you and Andy?"

"Just friends," Sharon quickly added. "Ah, so how did you know my husband?"

Karen was tinkering with her glass when Sharon asked, and the question made her pause. She looked up at Sharon, "I didn't, not properly. But Andy did, and I knew him through Andy."

Sharon looked across the dance floor again. She could see Andy still talking to his son, and she turned back to Karen. "So I know your husband, ex-husband," she clarified upon Karen's sudden look towards her, "and you know of my not-quite-husband, so—"

"What exactly do I want?" Karen interjected.

"You've been watching me in one way or another since I arrived at the church. There's curiosity, and then there's—"

"Obsession?"

"Do you always finish other people's sentences for them?" Sharon asked.

Karen tilted her head away from Sharon and looked towards the dance floor. Andy was talking with his two new step-grandkids who had decided to adorn each other with decorations from the centrepieces.

"I wasn't expecting him to bring someone," Karen said, turning back to Sharon.

"I don't think you expected him to come at all," She offered.

Karen's half upturned grin was starting to annoy Sharon. If she were a suspect she would have been looking for options to get her to talk right about now. But instead she was caught speaking in half finished sentences with the other woman till she got to her point.

"You're right. I didn't expect him to come, but not because I didn't want him to come. I didn't want to have to apologise to him."

"Apologise?"

"Yes apologise. There's nothing worse then spending the last twenty years pointing out to someone all the ways in which they've failed you, only to have to step back and admit your errors. Nicole loved the flowers he chose. She loved everything he chose. She loves him. Maybe she loves him because he's her father, but part of me wonders if she just prefers him to the overworked, pissed off mother she had to deal with growing up. He'd bring her toys, I'd bring her discipline - there's no winning that war."

Karen looked up at Sharon, confused at her silence she continued, "having learnt who you are, having known who Jackson was, or is—"

"Is," Sharon corrected. "Jackson is the same person you probably knew, Andy isn't. It's harder to say sorry to someone you're still angry with. Even harder when the reasons for that anger no longer exist."

Karen raised an eyebrow at Sharon. The woman hadn't flinched the entire time she had been talking to her. She wanted her to be defensive, angry or even apathetic. Something other than deliberate and understanding she could have dealt with. She could have comforted herself with the knowledge she was right, and she could continue to have reason not to trust Andy.

She knew Jack Raydor. She probably knew things Sharon didn't know about him. But this woman, she was something else.

"Have you tried the chicken yet?" Karen asked.

"Chicken? Ah, no I haven't made my way over to the buffet yet. I was waiting for Andy," Sharon replied, slightly confused at the change of subject.

Karen stood up from the table and noticed Andy looking over at her. She smiled at him and rubbed her ear. Turning back to Sharon she said, "well thank you for your time Sharon. You... You should really try the chicken."

Andy approached the table and looked slightly alarmed as he gazed from one woman to the other. Karen tapped her finger on his tie, "Andy get her some chicken. The Whittakers have had nothing nice to say about the beef, and I'm not sure how long the good stuff will last with my brother constantly refilling his plate."

"Ah, ok. Sharon?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there," Sharon replied.

"I need to talk to you later Andy," Karen added.

Andy looked between the two women, nodded, and backed away slowly.

"He's afraid of us," Karen mentioned, "that's a good thing." she said, tapping Sharon's arm.

"Do you believe me?" Sharon asked. "About Andy," she added.

Karen tilted her head to the side and looked over at Andy making his way to the buffet. "I don't know you Sharon, but I knew Jackson a lot more than I implied. If you survived that mess and now willingly spend your off time with Andy, then maybe you're right. Maybe he has changed." Karen looked Sharon over from head to toe and picked up her glass. "At least I can say his taste has changed. Enjoy the rest of your evening Sharon, and I'd hurry if I were you. I wasn't kidding about my brother and the chicken."

Sharon smiled at the other woman. She made her way over to Andy who was more than happy to have her company again.

.

* * *

.

"Should I ask what you both talked about?" Andy asked while Sharon was finishing the last of her meal.

Sharon wiped her mouth with her napkin, and placed it neatly back on the table. "No, probably not," Sharon tapped his hand, and smiled at him before taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok then, can I ask you something else?"

Sharon put down her glass and sat up a little straighter. "Sure," she replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not nearly as personal as anything else you've been subjected to tonight," Andy tried to reassure her. "I was just wondering, tonight was lovely, but I have to say at times it all felt so overwhelming. What exactly is it that you like about weddings so much?"

"Hmm, you may have been wrong about your question Andy, but I guess in the interest of sharing, and friendship I'll tell you." Sharon cleared her throat. She smoothed down the tablecloth before looking up at him again. "I like weddings so much because I never had one, and in a very juvenile manner, I like to imagine what it would have been like if I did."

"Wait, what? You're married though," Andy said, moving his chair a little closer so they could have privacy.

"Yes I was married by a judge. In a courthouse, not a church. Much to my mother's horror. It was very quick and I was promised that in a few months time when the money started rolling in," Sharon had to stop to scoff on the last few words. "That when the money came in, I would have my wedding. The money would come in, but it would leave just as quickly. I did try to scrounge away some of it. But what little I had went towards the unexpected arrival of my daughter, and then my son. I guess by the time they had grown, and I had spare cash, there wasn't a relationship to warrant a wedding."

"Oh," Andy slumped back in his chair, completely bewildered by what he just heard. "I… I had no idea. I just assumed that... I mean, wow, I'm sorry Sharon."

Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned forward. "It's no big deal, but I would appreciate you keeping this between the both of us."

"Of course," Andy nodded. Not wanting to take his eyes off her, he offered a smile and squeezed her hand. "Do you think you would have chosen apricot though?"

"As a colour scheme?" Sharon smiled at him. "Oh no, in the eighties I had my heart set on blue, a very pale blue."

Andy tried to imagine the young Sharon Raydor in her wedding gown carrying a bouquet of pale blue and white flowers. He smiled to himself and looked across the dance floor. "While it's no wedding of your own, would you like a wedding dance?" he asked, reaching his hand across the table. "With your friend, Andy," he added.

Sharon looked up at him. He was handsome, sweet— and a little mischievous, if she was honest with herself. But he had a good heart, and she had to stop herself from welling up at the gesture.

Smiling, she took his hand, and they made their way to the dance floor.  
The lights lowered and a soft ballad from another time played. Sharon tried not to smile as she heard the familiar beat, but Andy looked down and caught her in the act.

"Is this eighties enough for you?" he whispered in her ear.

_You say, go slow, I fall behind - the second hand unwinds._

Sharon looked up and straightened her head, "hmm, it is - I can even see the puffy tuxedo shirts and teased hair."

Andy looked around, and then back to Sharon. "I think you'll find that's just Uncle Robert over there, and his second cousin Greta."

Sharon looked up at Andy not really taking him seriously till she saw the very people he was talking about standing in the background.

"Oh my god," Sharon replied.

"Shh, be careful, Aunt Louisa may hear you," Andy whispered.

"About that Andy, I have something to tell you that may come as a shock to you.."

.

* * *

.

Karen was standing with her daughter next to the wedding cake. They were enjoying watching all the couples attempt to dance to Nicole's eclectic taste in music. The music was a collection of Nicole's childhood favourites, as well as a few suggestions from her mother that would appeal to the more mature guests at her wedding. As the next song began to play, the lights softened and a popular classic brought more dancers to the floor.

Nicole moved closer to her mother,"You would have thought Greta would have dragged her husband up for this one."

"Ray has enough trouble not tripping over his feet while walking. I think asking him to dance is a bit much don't you think?" Karen replied.

Nicole scoffed at her mother's assessment of the situation, but reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. Looking through the profiles of the couples dancing, she noticed the familiar forms of her father and Sharon. Tapping on her mother's shoulder, she pointed to the couple on the floor.  
"So, what do you think that is then?" Nicole asked.

Karen looked sideways at her daughter and took a sip of her drink. "What it is remains to be seen. What it becomes, well that could be... interesting."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked, poking her head around trying to get a better look at the pair.  
Nicole saw them laughing about something. Her father had one hand resting on Sharon's back, and another cradling her hand like it was something precious or fragile.

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting. Time after time._

Karen pointed her glass towards them, "She's smart, beautiful, and strong-willed. He can't keep his eyes off her. Just you watch Nic, he's going to fall madly in love with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Have a lovely Valentine's Day if you're celebrating it, and I hope that kept you busy while we wait for the new episodes.


End file.
